winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambitious
Daughter: Granddaughter: Sire: Mother: |pup = Staunch's Pup |adult = Ambitious |past = Pup, Patrol Wolf |current = Hunter |status = Alive |Status = Alive }}Ambitious is a dark grey male wolf with a milky-white muzzle, markings above his eyes, belly, chest, and bright brown eyes. Personality True to his name, he has shown a strong desire and determination to succeed, working his way up the pack hierarchy to the top hunter rank. Despite this, Ambitious is an all around good-mannered wolf with a sense of humor and teasing nature. He loves his mate and daughter, and is a good father and a friend to anyone he meets. Backstory and Facts * Ambitious became Faithful's mate after her first mate Proud was killed by coyotes. Quotes :Tough followed Ambitious' example, swiping out when he saw a fish, but missed. "Fox-dung!" He spat. "Why should we be fishing, anyway? We'd be more useful assisting the others." :Ambitious already had a small pile of a few large trout and several smaller fish. "Because it's important to learn, in case there's a shortage of elk and deer. Besides, fish are tasty and full of protein. And easy to catch, once you get the hang of it." ''― Ambitious teaches Tough how to fish :''I was just like you when I was young." Ambitious chuckled. "You shouldn't worry. Bold will get exactly what he deserves- the Great Wolf will see to it." :"She didn't for Valiant." Short growled. :Ambitious smirked. "Valiant was unhappy for a long time. He had to watch the wolf he loved and his pup suffer for what he did- don't snicker, Short. Guilt is worse sometimes than pain. He was demoted to Omega, and watched everything he worked for crumble. He was forced to sit back while his daughter became a vengeful murderer. And in the end, he faced his crimes. Banishment is hard for a wolf who has only ever known being in a Pack. And yet, he was willing to change." :"How do you know he's changed? A new name and a new daughter to abuse is not change." :''"You have hard feelings still, youngster. But a real wolf learns eventually to forgive. Just like Valiant learned to face what he did. You can be a dog and run away from your problems, and you can be a fox and blame others. A real wolf accepts what they've done wrong and betters themselves. Just as we should /all/ hope Bold can do." ''― Ambitious about Bold and Valiant :"''Boisterous, have you caught anything yet?" Ambitious asked. He looked up, and noticed that he and Diligent were down in the meadow. "Nimble did pick quite a squirrel-brained mate." The grey-and-white male said, his voice amused. ― ''Ambitious about Boisterous :''Ambitious knelt down to Bright's level, greeting his grandpup with a smile. "Faithful, come have a look. She's got such a beautiful pelt." He called to his mate. ''― Ambitious about his grandpup Vibrant Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Sire-Wolves